ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ring 1/@comment-30654520-20191116004739
This seems to be a trend, so I might as well. Rating scale: ☆☆☆☆☆ = What the fuck and why the fuck ⋆☆☆☆☆ = Unbearable ★☆☆☆☆ = Horrendous ★⋆☆☆☆ = Awful ★★☆☆☆ = Bad ★★⋆☆☆ = Mediocore ★★★☆☆ = Okay ★★★⋆☆ = Good ★★★★☆ = Great ★★★★⋆ = Amazing ★★★★★ = Legendary ToAST: ★★★★☆ | Great tutorial, and is very easy, which will help beginners with some complex mechanics. Some parts are a bit weird though, like the random "look at the ceiling" part, but everything ties together nicely. Some things needed to be shown in ToAB, too. ToA: ★★★☆☆ | It's okay. Gradient is pretty nice, but it's really boring. Feels like a walking simulator at times, but I like how many shortcuts there are in these earlier towers. ToM: ★★★⋆☆ | Better than ToA, but the last 2 floors kinda suck. There are some more difficult obstacles, but it fits nicely for the end of the beginner towers. ToK: ★★★★☆ | Really fun, especially after the nerf. Used to be much harder than ToH and ToKY, but now, it fits nicely. It uses the complex mechanics as seen in ToAST, but also uses keys and pushboxes (not shown in toast). The frame is pretty epic, and gives the player a sense of "descension" towers. It kinda fits ring 1 I guess. ToH: ★★⋆☆☆ | Has not aged very well. It's got unfair traps, and doesn't look the prettiest. The unfair traps may discourage some players. ToKY: ★★★☆☆ | It's okay. Bit easy though for a Difficult. (what do I say here?) ToS: ★★★⋆☆ | Pretty fun to go through, long truss climb is afsdfsdfsdsdfds though. ToSP: ★★★★☆ | One of my favourite towers. Unfortunately, I don't like the new floor 6. That drops it down to what would've been a 4.5 or even 5 star to a 4 star. It's got some traps, but they're predictable and escapable. It's very cool fun (besides floor 6) ToR: ★★⋆☆☆ | I don't remember this very well. All I remember is some tricky jumps, the spinner part, skipping large sections, and floor 10 being lietrally just a tightrope maze. ToIE: ★★★⋆☆ | Some of the traps are unfair, but after floor 3, they're easily predicatable. Also the first usage of some creative mechanics, and some we only see here. Pretty fun, and the trap on floor 10 is an xd moment ToTS: ★★★☆☆ | I've only been to floor 9, but it's alright. Mainly just wraps, no traps, kinda generic. Nothing special about it. TT: ★★☆☆☆ | The last 4 floors are kinda fun I guess. But two floors are just tightropes, and the wall glitches are glitchy. (No, really?) Also not very fun, and kinda tedious at times CoLS: ★★★⋆☆ | Creative, but feels way too long. I could beat it, but I'm not bothered. CoV: ★★★★★★★★★★ | Best tower ever CoV but actually: ★⋆☆☆☆ | Nobody will beat this. As it's the hardest tower, you can't do much more than what was already found out. Also floor 9 bad. Also rng bad. Also instakill bad. Also bad NEAT: ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ Average: ★★★☆☆ | It's an okay ring. The beginner towers are pretty easy and kinda fun I guess. Except ToA and 3 floors on ToM. The intermediate towers are alright. ToS and ToSP are where the ring shines in my opinion. ToIE is also pretty good. CoLS is creative and cool, but everything else is meh. And NEAT is god, so I didn't include it in the average. :(